Radio Julius
Thank you for calling RadioShack, your answer team. This is Anthony. How can I help you? Yeah, Anthony, um, how much are one of those digital goobers? Digital goobers... What wold that run me? What is that? What is what? Hey, Tony.. Huh? Haha, is this Tony? No. You sure? Is this RadioShack, Southwest Plaza? Yeah. Great. Do you have 'em in stock? 'Cause the other two other stores didn't have it. No, I don't know what a digital goober is. I see it here in the sales circular that you put out.. And what does it do? What does what do? Digital googber.. Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but ''this ''is the answer team, right? Yeah, this is the answer team. I don't think I'm a team member, last time I checked. I'm not seeing what you're talking about in the flyer, I'm lookin' at it right now, but.. The sales circular? Which page is that on? Page four. Computer stuff. Right. Now I'm runnin' a modem. Powerless device, yah know. ...talkin' about. Are we gonna be compatible on that one? I'm not sure, I don't believe so. What's the promblem? I just can't find what you're talking about in the sales flyer. Are you on the sales floor, sir? Yes, Kay, kay. ''' '''So you know the item the realistic item I'm refering to? I don't know the realistic item you're refering to. Which one? The one on page floor on the sales flyer? What is it? Digital goober? You want me to come down? See if we can match up some uh some components or somethin'? Sure. All right. ''' '''What's your name? This is Tony. And what's your title? I'm a manager in training. And your duties include? I'm a assistant manager who is traning to become a manager. Excellent, good for you, good for you. So what was I looking for again? A digital goober? Right. Now do I go into the food court for that, orrr... In the food court to get the digital goober, or in the food court to get to the RadioShack? They might sell goobers. Who? The food court. Do you want me to connect you through? Connect me through? Yeah. ''' Sure. '''Ok, hold on a second, one second feeback Yeah, I got Orange Julius, ' Orange Julius, this is Brandy. Yes? Who's this? Umm, this is Tony. Tony? Yes. Tony who? Is this a business that I called here? Yes. What business is this? This is Orange Julius. At Orange Julius? Yeah. Oh, I must have called the wrong number. Ok. Sorry. '''No, it's the right number. ' It is? Yeah-- you were gonna talk to 'em about that goober or somethin'. What!? What goober? 'This is RadioShack Southwest Plaza, young lady. ' This is RadioShack at Southwest plaza? ...Okay. So what don't you fill 'em in on that? Yeah, why don't you tell me? This is Anthony here. Yeah, I'm not sure what he's looking for. A customer called and patched me through to, I guess, you guys. In referenence to what, sir? Ahh, digital goobers is what he's looking for. Goobers, huh? Who am I talkin' to? This is Brandy. This is Anthony. '''Ok, well this is Wyatt over at Wall Units. First it was RadioShack, and now what are you called? I'm over at Wall Units. I don't even know what that is. What what is? Wall Units. What's this guy lookin' for here? I don't know. What did he say? He's...I don't konw what he wants. I don't know what you're talking about. There's an ad in the Westward for a big opportunity. That's what I'm lookin' for. For Orange Juluis? Well yah know, whatever. Wherever it takes me. and I'm prepared to travel too, so.. Oh, well you know what? You might have to call back tomorrow because I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you... I have no idea what you're talking about. Where are you comin' from right now? I'm at Orange Julius, Southwest Plaza Orange Julius. You involved with that sniagrab, or what? Sniagrab, what is that? Isn't that the flavor of the month? Hope not--I was heard it was lemon. I don't think you know what I'm capable of...some kinda interview or somethin'. I don't know what you're talking about, you might wanna call back tomorrow. I'm looking for a meaningful position. ''' Are you? '''Do you understand? Are you? Yeah. ''' Well, I don't know what you're talkin' about. '''What, do you gotta be one of those Zimmerman boys to get on there or what? At this point, when I do come down for an interview, I hope that you go ahead and put some grapes right into my mouth because I'm a little uhh, taken aback by this. You cannot be fuckin' real. This cannot be fuckin' real. So when I come down for an interview, there are to be flamed grapes--they are to be placed into my mouth for the course of the interview. ' Oh yeah? Hmm. '''I need warm socks prepared. ' Hm. Well you can talk to my manager. 'Ok. I gotta take a leak first. ' You gotta take a leak? I just wanna know what kinda loser sits on his ass, has nothing better to do but randomly call Orange Julius and fuckin' stupid-ass prank calls..isn't even clever, just...off the toilet. '''How 'bout i come down and hit you with a tennis rackett? You're gonna come hit me with a tennis rackett. If you come up here with a tennis rackett, I'll lodge it right up your ass. Well why don't you come on up here man? I'll be waitin' for someone with a tennis rackett. Hit ya in the lip. ' Hit me in the lip? '''How's that sound? ' Nice little accent... '''How's that fuckin' sound, man? What? I'll hit you as hard as a fuckin' viper, man. ''' 'A fuckin' viper bit?' What the fuck are you talking about? '''I'll swoop down at you like a crane, bud, and pick you up, man. You gon' come pick me up? You're...you're pissing me off real bad. Are you ever gonna come up here or are you just gonna hide over the phone? Come down there with a fucking twig, man. Come down with a fuckin' twig? ... Hey, tell you what... you know where the Gap is? Yeah. Well why don't you meet me at the Gap in ten minutes? Why don't you just come up here? I'll be wearin' a turtle neck sweater, how's that sound? You're wearing a turtle neck sweater? Come to Orange Julius and we'll go wherever the fuck you wanna go. I'ma hit you with a cinder block, bud. ...Cinder block, bud? Cool--go for it, man. How's that sound? Good, come on up here. Whole bucha good here news today. ' Ohh! Okay, well come on up here with your little cinder block. Go ahead and hop you're little... feedback '''Hey, sorry about that. I dropped the phone. ' You dropped the phone. Can you not hold the phone? Are you too fuckin' retarded to do that? You...able to hold the phone, what makes you think...hold a cinder block. ''Cause I'm gonna clock you like a Kodiak Bear, holmes. ' Are you, holmes? ...country and into the ghetto, huh?... '''I swoop down like a buzzard, man. Well I'm gettin' sick of talkin' to you..fuckin's show up or quit callin' here, you got that little fucker? I'm gonna hit you with a fuckin' cinder block, buddy. Bring the fuckin' cinder block up here with you and we'll...come on up and do that, all right? I'll be waitin' for you and your little bitch-ass cinder block. I don't beat up children. You don't beat up children? Right. Well that's too fuckin' bad, 'cause I'm not a child. ...come up here with your little cinder block and we'll see what happens. I'll come at you like a jag-wire, man. ''' ...You gonna go bust a cap? '''I'm gonna bust your teeth! I'll be waitin' up here and if you ever decide to get off your fuckin' toilet and actually do something like a real fuckin' man, then we'll see what happens! Category:Calls to Orange Julius Category:Do you have...